


Magical Miracle Girl ☆ Miaya

by Kotomiaya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but the rest should be near family-friendly, occasional swearing from monokid and friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomiaya/pseuds/Kotomiaya
Summary: Usami— now Monomi—seeks help after a particularly rough fight. Luckily, despite the largely coincidental encounter, Miaya is willing to lend a hand.How well will this go?(Story currently on break.)





	1. Miss Monomi's Practice Lesson (On How to Be a Magical Girl)

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Usami huffs.

"Man, you sure talk big for someone who's already beaten like a bowl of whipped cream! Fluffy and sweet but has no fighting power!" Monotarou giggles.

"I'm not sure I understand that analogy," Monophanie's gaze darts around her other siblings, nervously looking for someone that shared her sentient. "But with your defeat, I'll give you a look that suits you more! And a new name, because Papa said so."

"Wh--what?" Monomi trembles in her shock, as her body was now white on one side and pink on the other. "Hey! Why did my name tag get changed without my permission too?!"

"You know what they say," Monosuke adjusts his glasses. "Yesterday's enemies, today's friends. It's pops' policy to take people under their wing after we beat them."

"Yeah!" Monotarou cheers. "Kinda like in that one game where you tame monsters by fighting them, then you can take them on your journey! Monomi, I choose you!"

"I won't let you have your way!" Monomi glares at the Monokubs, beady eyes full of unbridled rage.

"Too fucking bad the source of your power is right in our hands!" Monokid joyfully tosses the glowing Hope Fragment far, far away Monomi's line of sight. "No fucking mercy, baby!"

"So long, bearwell!"

The quintet of bears quickly vanishes, leaving Monomi to her doom and gloom.

Now Monomi is truly humiliated. Powerless, she clenches her fists and stares hard at the ground.

She wipes away her tears and decides to seek out wherever the Hope Fragment has landed. Other than its characteristic golden glow, it also emits plenty of magical energy. Locating it won't be difficult, the trouble is the possibility of it falling into the wrong hands.

 

With a thud, Miaya falls to her feet. Something hits her head, and she looks everywhere for the object that hits her. Strangely enough, instead of there being something new in her close proximity, there is a glow on her head. Puzzled, Miaya takes her hairband off to see that the once silver moon shape on it now had a soft yellow light coming off it. She racks her brain for an explanation yet comes up with nothing.

Then, a stuffed animal—white on one side and pink on the other—comes racing towards her.

Upon witnessing the state of the hairband, it seems no less confused than Miaya herself.

“Hello there,” Monomi introduces herself anyway. “I’m Monomi. Magical Miracle Girl Monomi, an itty-bitty girl who’s sweet like milk!”

“Right,” Miaya blinks and holds up the hairband. “Do you maybe, uh, know anything about this?”

“Why yes,” Monomi replies, uneasiness leaking into her voice. “It’s the source of my power, and I’m afraid I need to have it back. Though I’m not sure how we could take it out of that, and that’s a problem. Or maybe you could…do me a favour?”

“Yeah?”

“Take my place as the Magical Miracle Girl for the time being,” Monomi pats her chest to provide reassurance. “I will tell you everything you need to know!”

The attempt falls short, as Miaya is still stuck on being bewildered by the situation.

Regardless, Monomi explains that she is meant to protect hope from being soiled by the good-for-nothing Monokuma and his kubs. Whatever that means. In the fight just before, the kubs has fought dirty and she is rendered nearly helpless. That's why Monomi needs the help.

Miaya isn’t one to doubt things other people say, especially not when there is any evidence for it. As surreal and abstract as it is, it is as good an explanation as any, she supposes.

Nevertheless, she is skeptical of the power Monomi claims her hairband now held. That is perhaps her biggest concern about it.

 

Curiosity eventually wins over everything else, and Miaya ends up taking up on Monomi’s request.

“We’ll start with the basics,” Monomi crosses her arms. “First, put a hand on your hairband and say, ‘Miracle Make Up!’”

Miaya looks at Monomi with doubtful eyes but follows the instruction after a sharp inhale. Miaya is then showered by a gentle light that envelops her. It isn’t too bright, it is plainly disorienting regardless. When the light fades away, her school uniform is changed to a sleeveless white blouse and frilly pink skirt. Around her waist are two ribbons: one pink and one peach, tied into pretty bows on either side of her. A staff adorned with wings and two heart-shaped rings appeared before her, and she takes it by instinct.

“Alright, now you can try out the spells!” Monomi does seem more than satisfied, and Miaya takes it as a sign that this was going well so far, at least as far as Monomi is concerned.

For the sake of instruction, Monomi has a branch picked out as a makeshift staff. In her mind, Miaya notes that this scene resembles something out of one of the mangas Matsuda has been reading.

"Now, take this and say, 'break through the confusion!'" Monomi swings her branch with as much force as her soft exterior could muster, yet the sight is comical despite her seriousness.

Miaya raises an eyebrow, half-expecting nothing to happen when she complies, does as she's told again and this time a bright blue arc of light strikes a tree and leaves a huge dent in it.

"Huh," Miaya stares, mouth agape. "I don't know what I was expecting, it sounded strangely uplifting out of context."

Her voice drifts off and omits the part of her thoughts that says if she had to fight like this, damaging property would be a major problem.

“Vandalism is a huge no-no!” as if reading her mind, Monomi says confidently. “So naturally, I have a counter spell to fix things up!”

“Right.”

That's convenient.

"The spell goes 'Let's fix things up between us!'" Monomi chirps.

"Let's fix things up between us!" Miaya parrots and points the staff at the damaged part of the tree. A serene green light illuminates it, and the tree reverts into its unharmed state.

That must’ve taken all the magic she has, though, because the next thing that happens is her outfit abruptly transforming back into her plain uniform.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Monomi decides, genuine fondness seeping into her comment. “In any case, you did well!”

Miaya doesn’t expect this from the recently acquainted yet doesn’t find fault in the almost naïve nature of the rabbit. She finds herself smiling instead.

“Next up, we’ll have to gather Hope Fragments to get stronger!” Monomi’s gaze is a determined one, but she pauses in her own thoughts. “At this level, about…53 of them? I think?”

“That’s quite the, uh, random number.”

Not to mention an intimidating one.

“Oh, collecting Hope Fragments is easier than it sounds,” Monomi reassures. “Hope Fragments can be found when people get along and form bonds.”

Abstract is probably the best word for the statement, but maybe Miaya can figure it out when she gets to it eventually.

“If that’s okay,” Monomi extends a hand for a handshake. “I’ll be counting on you, Miaya!”

“I’ll be counting on you too, Monomi.” Miaya takes it with a smile.

From that day on, Miaya isn’t just the Ultimate Therapist—she’s also become a magical girl.


	2. Paper-Thin Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/30 edit: slight changes to the tags & writer's note

Miaya has had doubts about Monomi being too trusting for a while, but the way Monomi insists on tagging along like a child trying to convince their parents to get a pet by promising they'd take good care of it is rather concerning.

Going to school is hardly Miaya's idea of exciting, but more worrying is the fact that Monomi herself doesn't seem the least concerned about being revealed.

In the end, the matter is resolved with a weak agreement from Miaya. She at least offers to make a new outfit for the two-toned rabbit, which the latter is more than grateful about. The strange get-up with the humiliating diaper is something both of them can live without.

"Alright!" Monomi pumps a fist in the arms of the Ultimate Therapist. "Tomorrow too, I'll do my best to guide you on this mission, Miaya!"

The rabbit pauses, hops down from the bed and scratches her ear in contemplation.

“I should probably get in touch with my good friend who might be able to do something about the Hope-Fragment-stuck-in-a-hairband situation though,” Monomi takes out a compact—and Miaya swears she is pulling it out of thin air—then the rabbit pouts as the device remains static. “Aw, without the Hope Fragment that powers this, it won’t work.”

“Maybe we can try something else for now,” Miaya wears a sympathetic smile while handing a paper with a few simplistic sketches of clothes to the rabbit. “Anything you like on here?”

“Let me see,” Monomi’s eyes scan the contents. “These designs are nice, did you come up with them yourself?”

“I’ve had them for a while,” Miaya says. “Mostly made them for fun a few years ago, but I thought they’d be easy to work with.”

It doesn't take long for Monomi to set her eyes on a white dress. After that, Miaya gets to work, and ends up so immersed in the handiwork that she loses track of time.

 

Attendance isn't mandatory in Hope's Peak, yet Miaya is in a rush to get to her class on time the next day. Kotomi had announced beforehand that the once-per-week homeroom session would be especially important, since they'll be discussing what to do for the school festival.

Just as Miaya is about to turn the corner, she bumps into someone.

"Ah, a Monokumamel has appeared!"

Holding a piece of toast between her teeth, Miaya makes a muffled noise that can be vaguely understood as a gesture for questioning and surprise. Monomi goes on to explain that they're the underlings of the despicable Monokuma, and that they can only be seen by those who wield magic. She also elaborates that they're lower in rank, so Miaya should be able to fend it off easily while transformed.

Meanwhile, Monokumamel leaps up for an attack from the above, leaving no time for Miaya to prepare herself. Miaya immediately lets go of Monomi and swings her bag in self-defense. The strike lands. Apparently it has been delivered with enough force to knock out the creature and reduce it to a puff of smoke.

Monomi watches the scene in awe and turns to see an annoyed Miaya munching on her breakfast.

Her companion isn't exactly a morning person, she decides.

 

Luckily, the two manage to arrive right before the bell, and walk in on a snarky-as-usual Matsuda.

"Aren't you too old to be carrying stuffed animals around?"

Only when Miaya sees Someya puffing his cheeks at the question does she realize Matsuda's comment isn't directed at her specifically. It seems a little odd that this would come up now, though, considering Someya walks around with at least two plushies at any given time. Whether that's to be expected for someone with the title of Ultimate Crane Machine Expert is a question Miaya never delved into. Either way, there she is, caught in the middle of their banter.

"There's no such thing as being too old for buddies like them," Someya waves off the neurologist's comment. Pleased to find someone apparently of similar mind when he turns his head, his eyes sparkle in a way that’s a bit overwhelming to stare into. "Gekkougahara, you understand, right?"

Miaya doesn't even have to look at Matsuda to know he's rolling his eyes at that. Deciding someone else would keep Someya company, the neurologist turns away to return to his seat.

While Miaya does agree that having stuffed animals regardless of age is honestly innocuous, her lips stretch into a line at the notion of inevitably having to explain Monomi's existence in general. She replies with a polite nod, and if Someya thought her smile is too strained to be natural, he doesn't press the subject.

Miaya lets out a sigh of relief when she manages to avoid any confrontation as she takes her seat next to Matsuda, who clearly happens to be too invested in his manga to bother with basic greetings. Miaya thinks it’s probably better to leave him be, but Monomi begs to differ in a way Miaya hasn’t thought she could.

_Hey Miaya, let’s talk to the person beside us._

This startles Miaya, and she can practically _hear_ the wink-and-nudge in Monomi’s tone, except when the Ultimate Therapist scans the room frantically, she doesn’t see anyone else with a visible reaction.

_Oh, we can chat by telepathy right now, like we’re soulmates!_

The Ultimate Therapist inhales deeply to ease her rapid heartbeat and wishes that she received a warning prior to that.

This situation is going to take some getting used to, after all.

Without lifting his head from the manga, Matsuda raises an eyebrow but doesn’t make an inquiry, as if unsure which questions he should be asking first.

Other than that, homeroom begins as planned.

"Alright," Kotomi begins, clapping her hands to impose authority on the rest of the class as she steps towards the podium before the blackboard. Being the vice-president of the student council, she garners the attention and respect of most of her classmates with relative ease. “Murasame-kun is at the office right now, but we can start without him.”

She pauses to scan the room briefly. She can count the number of people present with one of her hands; however, if she was unsatisfied with the attendance, she doesn’t let it interfere with the rest of the proceedings.

“As I’m sure you all know,” Kotomi clears her throat. “Soon it'll be the school festival, so we’ll need to come up with some ideas about what we’ll be doing as a class. Anyone?”

 _As a class._ Miaya repeats the thought in her mind. She considers recommending Kotomi to do something music-related—Kotomi does happen to be the Ultimate Violinist, after all—but expecting Kotomi to run the show sounds like it would be too much pressure on the redhead.

Not to mention the fact that while 77-A has the Ultimate Violinist, 77-B has the Ultimate Light Music Club Member, and 78-A has the Ultimate Idol. 78-B has the Ultimate Pianist, even.

Seems like Hope’s Peak isn’t short on musical talents, come to think of it.

Miaya glances over at Someya, who has his arms crossed in front of him and is either contemplating the topic or having a staring contest with his stuffed dinosaur. Miaya can’t decide which one is the case. Then her gaze shifts to Yoko, who fiddles with his phone.

_School festival seems like a great way for people to get along, but it seems like everyone is out of ideas…hmm._

Once again, Miaya can hear the frown in the two-toned rabbit’s musings. She silently agrees this time, though.

“We could do a maid café,” Kamishiro speaks up, and suddenly every pair of eyes in the room are on him, like this is the first any of them has noticed he is present. He retracts his arm to pull out a sweet bun from his pastry bag, mildly uncomfortable about being the center of attention for such a trivial thing. It’s not often that the Ultimate Spy would stand out.

“Okay,” Kotomi turns to jot the idea down on the board. “Any other suggestions?”

The redhead puts a subtle emphasis on the word _other_ , and Miaya catches on that she’s not super thrilled about it. The Ultimate Therapist makes a mental note to ask about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting at this chapter, with the setting expanded upon, I'm...not too sure if I can call this "minimal effort" anymore, hence the edits.
> 
> While writing both this and TRP (I actually have another on-going fanfic writing project that I haven't published yet) at the same time was challenging and fun for some time, I think at this point it's actually wearing me out a little. For now, I'll be narrowing my focus by putting this story on break. I do want to return to this one eventually, but I can't make any promises right now.
> 
> Any and all feedback will be appreciated! c:


End file.
